


Hangover

by Rowaine



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, abuse of chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowaine/pseuds/Rowaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little snippet of Spike dealing with Xander's 'problem'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover

**Title:** Hangover

**Author:** Rowaine

**Summary:** Just a little snippet of Spike dealing with Xander's "problem".

**Rating:** Pg-ish

**Pairings:** who else?

**Warnings:** Abuse of chocolate and bubble soap

**Author's Notes:** Written for the 2010 fall-for-sx. And seeing as I'm mourning my bday, I'm already a bit tipsy while writing this...

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't have the right bits to come close to owning the boys. Mmm, can that be my birthday wish?

 

After over a century of unlife, Spike thought he'd seen and done nearly all there was. But this **this** disaster was beyond him. His lover was bouncing off the walls and acting like an eight year old, getting into mischief and generally making a nuisance of himself. With a weary sigh, he pushed himself off of the couch when he heard yet another crash from the bathroom.

"Come on, luv, you've had your fun with the sparkly bubbles. Time to come out and get something to eat." It wasn't easy taking care of a human at the best of times - breakable lot, they were - but he always hated Halloween. Moreso after he and Xan had become a couple.

From behind the closed bathroom door, his lover whined, "Don't wanna! There's still bubbles left!"

"Xan, if this is the way you're going to act, I'm never letting you go trick-or-treating again. Or host a Halloween party. Or even buy candy to give out. You have to sober up before the next meeting or we'll never make it through the night."

A deep, obviously manufactured sigh was heard behind the door, but it was followed by the sound of his boy leaving the tub, so Spike counted it as a win. Until the door opened, that is. Revealing a dripping wet Xander Harris wearing a red speedo and snorkle equipment. Spike sighed again and shook his head. _There are some things I just won't ask._

Bouncing past his lover with a quick kiss, Xander headed straight to the living room. His screech of panic was probably heard by NASA.

"Spike! We've been robbed! Where's my bag, and the bowls, andandand-"

Following the panicky brunet, Spike tried to wrap his arms around the trembling human, speaking in a calming voice, "We haven't been robbed, luv. Just thought it best to put away the goodies til you've had some real food. Settle your nerves a bit and all. You've been like this for two days now, Xan. It's time to come down from your sugar high."

"Nooooooooooo! Don't wanna!"

Vampire strength meant that Spike's hold on him had a chance against the hyperactively enhanced mortal. Xander's eyes were wide with panic at his missing candy, that magnificent pile of chocolate he'd been quickly making his way through since noon two days before.

"Spike, where is it all? I worked hard for that, using the puppy eyes and shaving all over to make me look young enough for the little old ladies to still give me treats. It's MINE!"

The blond nuzzled into his lover's neck, hiding his grin. "I know you did, Xan. And you can have a bit at a time, just no more today. You've got work tomorrow, right? Gotta come back down to earth or someone's gonna get hurt on site."

When the sniffling started, Spike rolled his eyes. Turning the young man in his arms, he smoothed the thick mane of hair away from his love's face, kissing eyelids and cheeks, sipping from the luscious lips that still tasted of caramel and chocolate.

Xander calmed a bit, actively joining the kisses at last. With a bit of maneuvering, they curled together on the couch and cuddled (although neither would admit to that activity, it was a favorite to both). Cool hands moved down to cup the tight spandex of Xander's bum, kneading it gently. Spike was more than ready to get out of his own clothes and slip into the warmest arse he'd ever known when the unthinkable happened.

The 48 hour sugar high abruptly broke.

Soft snuffles were the only sounds in the room. Spike's jaw hit his chest as he watched his love, his mate, begin to drool against the cushions of the couch, dead asleep.

"Bloody buggerin' hell! This better not happen every year, or we're moving someplace that Halloween doesn't exist!"


End file.
